1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held label applying machines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,005 to William A. Jenkins granted May 17, 1977 discloses a label printing and applying apparatus having a housing or frame with an access opening and a subframe disposed in the housing for supporting a roll of labels. A portion of a full label roll extends outside the housing.
Some prior art labelers enclose the entire label roll in a pivotally mounted box-like enclosure or cover. The cover is pivoted to an open position when it is desired to load a new roll of labels into the labeler and thereupon the cover can be moved to the closed position in which the label roll is retained in the labeler.